The Net of the Mask
Complete the initiation into the Net of the Mask guild. Find your way into the guildhall, and then retreive Victor's diary from his old home. Getting the Quest Scarlett can approach Aeris in the Outer City and declare that she wishes to join the Net of the Mask guild. Aeris will give Scarlett the guild badge immediately, and instruct her to go to the guild hall in the Inner City as soon as she can. Prerequisites * The Rescue of Sophistos - This quest will bring Scarlett into the Inner City. The Quest The Net of the Mask is the only guild that will give Scarlett a badge of membership before she completes an initiation test. This quest is that initiation, although she doesn't need to complete it, it's not difficult. It has two parts: First, Scarlett must go to the Net of the Mask guildhall and pass test for necromantic skill. Second, Scarlett must retrieve Victor's diary from his old home. Fulfilling the Quest First, once Scarlett enters the Inner City, she must go to the Net of the Mask guildhall; it's right down the street from the gate between the Inner and Outer cities. Inside the foyer, Aeris will then test Scarlett by entering the inner guildhall and demanding Scarlett find her own way in. From the foyer, there is a Nexus Portal that leads into the guildhall library. Scarlett has only to use The Passage to enter. Then, she should find Aeris waiting for her in the study. Once this has been accomplished, Scarlett can enter the inner guildhall at will, rest in the upstairs bedroom, or seek training in necromantic spells (Mental Skills) from Aeris in the downstairs study. To get the second part of this quest, Scarlett must ask Aeris, "What secrets does this mansion hide?" Aeris will admit that when Victor was still a member of her guild, he may have hidden something in the mansion. She asks Scarlett to go to Victor's old home in the Outer City to find his diary. She gives Scarlett the key to the front door. Scarlett will find Victor's old home directly across the courtyard from the gate between the Inner and Outer cities. (Note: on the PlayStation and Xbox version there is a glitch in the quest map for this location it says the house is in the canal.) Although Aeris specifically warned Scarlett about traps, there are none; however, there are a total of five Lectors in the house, one at street level, two upstairs, and two in the basement. The diary is in a chest in a closet in the basement. The doors will have to be knocked down with a warhammer. The diary is behind the second door to the right, which is off a short alcove between closets. Take the diary back to Aeris at the Net of the Mask to complete the quest. Aeris will translate the diary for Scarlett (placing it in her Traveler's Journal so she can read it any time.) One passage mentions intercepting an important letter, which will lead directly to the Lost Messenger quest. (Unlike other guild quests, where Scarlett must request work from the guild master, Net of the Mask quests seem to lead one to another.) Reward Another quest. Add 300 points to Scarlett's Experience. No change to her Reputation. Related Quests * The Rescue of Sophistos - Scarlett must get into the Inner City. * Lost Messenger - Scarlett should go to the Southern Bay again and try to find out what became of a messenger who was last seen there. Category:Quest Category:Net of the Mask quest